


To be a comfort on the coldest night

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, sex is mentioned but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: “Apparently everyone from Dick to Damian knows we’re screwing.”





	To be a comfort on the coldest night

Bruce was out at a Wayne function, so the four Robins were eating dinner together. They’d moved to the living room for coffee and dessert (pleasing Alfred with their civility) when Bruce stormed in, obviously annoyed, growling at Alfred before making his way to his room.

Dick, with his usual aplomb, announced

“I vote Jason go check on Bruce.” Tim nodded, Damian cutting in when Jason stared at them

“Did you and Father think you were being subtle, _Jason?_ Everyone in the house knows you’ve been screwing. Tt.” Shaking his head, Jason trudged past a slightly off put Alfred, eyes narrowing as he trooped up to the master bedroom. Clearing his throat as he leaned his bulk against the doorjamb, the trickiest of Bruce’s people to handle deadpanned

“You ignored Alfred when he tried to help you.” The wince from the closet didn’t quite satisfy Jason, so he opted to drop the bomb Dick and the others just had.

“Apparently everyone from Dick to Damian knows we’re screwing.”

-

Later, Dick trotted up the stairs, curious about where Jason and Bruce were, opening the door to shriek when he realized he’d walked in on Bruce and Jason.

Cuddling.

But naked.

Damian and Tim had bolted for him when he shrieked, so they both grumbled at him, and then Damian sent Jason a look and hollered

“Oi, Jay-son, since Mother and Father have the same tastes, will you complete the set when I’m legal?” Ignoring his father’s look of surprised irritation and Dick and Tim’s surprise, Damian waited for Jason’s answer, snickering when he replied in his Crime Alley accent

“Why the fuck not?” three of four Robins groaned when Bruce hissed something at Jason.

Damian walked away, musing that yes, he would not mind screwing Jason Todd, if both his parents had screwed him and been satisfied, there was something there, had to be.


End file.
